


Through coffee to heart.

by xenn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda?, M/M, Magnus is the sass queen we all love, Shy Raphael, Simon is a cutie, Some Swearing, i guess?, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenn/pseuds/xenn
Summary: ''Raphael opened the door of JAVA cafe and was immediately greeted with an amused expression on his friends face."You know that it's getting ridiculous" he stated, waving his hands up and down Raphael."We came here to study and you're wearing a prada shirt!" his friend said with an fake offence in his voice. "Just ask that poor barrista out and we'll all be hap-" he didn't finish 'cause Raphaels' hand quickly covered his mouth." Magnus, are you fucking serious?!" he hissed, in responce he just got laughter. He quickly scanned the room to see if the barrista was anywhere near but he luckly spotted him quite a good distance away chatting with a customer''or Raphael has a crush on Simon, who works in his favourite coffe shop. Simple, right?





	Through coffee to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is a fic... yeah... My first fic to be exact.  
> Also, English is not my first language so bare with me through my misspellings and such.
> 
> Thanks for deciding to read it and enjoy!
> 
> Also, not beta read, or something.

Raphael opened the door of JAVA cafe and was immediately greeted with an amused expression on his friends face.

"You know that it's getting ridiculous" he stated waving his hands up and down Raphael."We came here to study and you're wearing prada!" his friend said with fake offence in his voice. "Just ask that poor barrista out and we'll all be hap-" he didn't finish 'cause Raphaels' hand quickly covered his mouth.

" Magnus, are you fucking serious?!" he hissed, in responce he just got laughter.

He quickly scanned the room to see if the barrista was anywhere near but he luckly spotted him quite a good distance away chatting with a customer. He couldn't help but stare.

The barristas' pale skin was almost shining in the sunlight and his brown hair were as messy as always. His eyes glowed when he laughed at something some customer said. He was wearing tight jeans and a batman T-shirt under the cafes' uniform. Raphael recently realised that since the last time he saw the barrista in such geeky tee he started watching an alarming amout of marvel and DC movies.

"The way you look at him is almost terrifying, darling, so stop before he noticies and calls the police" his friend said bringing him back down to earth "And I was being serious, can't you just ask him out?" he asked, and Raphael was thankful he didn't shout this time.

"No, Magnus, I can't... He's just.." he replied, and paused looking for a good word to describe him. He glanced once more at the barrista. _Too perfect? Out of reach? Too happy and loving for a grumpy pile of sadness that I am?_ ".. he's totally coming our way" Raphael finished, panicked and slightly blushed becuse his eyes met with the beautiful brown, happy eyes of the barrista. He quickly looked down at his hands, whitch resulted in Magnus rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" the barrista said with a beaming smile "there's a free table by the window if you guys want it" he montioned to the table, and proceded to blush a little when none of them replied, and Magus just stared at him with an amused smile. He then akwardly scratched his neck, mumbled something about having to make a coffee and left.

"Wow, great job, you totally swept him off his feet" Magnus said scarcasticly to what Raphael just groaned and proceeded to sit down.

 

 

Raphael was sitting alone in his seat by the window, as his friend had to leave early. He really didn't know what time it was as he got a little too invested in writing his essay, well, more exactly in sleeping on the essay.

He felt something touch his shoulder and heard a quiet and soft "hey". He slowly opened his eyes not really knowing where he was for a few seconds. He turned his head towards the source of the sound and saw a pair of warm, honey-brown eyes similing at him. He jumped back at the unexpected closeness.

"Oh, sorry man" the barrista said with a worried expression."didn't mean to scare you... we're just closing in a few minutes and boss kinda told me to wake you up although I didn't really want to wake you up, 'cus you looked like you needed some sleep, but then again I wanted to wake up 'cus a little paranoid part of me thought that you might be dead, but then I heard you snore and I knew you were okay so ..." Raphael stared with wide eyes at the boy as the endless stream of words left his lips, beautiful, full lips...

"It's okay" Raphael said and wathced the grim on the barristas face change into a smile again. "sorry you thought I was dead, that must have been traumatic..." he added and watched the brown eyed boys' smile grow even wider. "I'm Raphael, by the way.." he addes, reaching out to the barrista.

"Simon" He replied with a stunning smile, and shaking Raphaels' hand.

Raphael thought that he would love to see that smile every day.

 

"How many months has it been exactly, darling?" Magnus asked with annoyence in his voice as they made it into the JAVA cafe on a sunny autumn evening.

"Christ, I don't know ... why are you such a bitch about it?" Raphael replied trying to sound annoyed but ended up sounding rather hopeless.

"Oh I'm always a bitch, sweete, that's why you love me." he said running his hand through his black and blue hair, that, Raphael thought, were the exact same colour as his mascara."and it's been two months" he continued "two months since your little enounter with Samuel.."

"Simon"

"..whatever, and two months of lost chances to ask the boy out! You really are hopeless, you know."

Raphael just groaned as they made their way to their favourite table by the window, whitch convinently enough always seemed to be unoccupied.

They liked the table, really, Magnus could stare at all the stangers out in the street imagining what their lives were like, as he liked to do that a lot, and Raphael, well... he had a clear view of the barrista, Simon, behind the counter, which was really all he needed.

"Hi!" they heard as the setteled themselvs in ther seats "Hi Raphael" he looked up at Simon and only smiled as he was left speachless, again!, at the sight of the barristas beautiful face."Hi, um, M- Michael?" he said, with pretend wonder, but also with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Raphael really didn't understand their game of using whichever name for each other that simply started with the same letter, which originated a few weeks ago, when Magnus called Simon "Samantha" very deliberately.

"How can I help you today" he asked, which only send Raphael into some very inappropriate thoughts about how Simon could help him today... _Omg, stop it! stop it now!_

"Um, I'll have the usual.." he muttered. Simon smiled, he didn't even have write it down, he knew his order by heart, as they visited Java cafe almost every day.

"And you Malcolm?"

"Pumpkin spice latte, Sean"

"Coming right up!" he said with a grin walking away to the counter.

"Magnus, what the hell is it with the names?" Raphael said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is it with you not asking him out?" his friend replied simply, and the conversation was over.

After a while Simon brought them their coffes, his in a quite adorable, red cup.

 

 

It's been two hours since they entered the cafe, spent mostly on Magnus looking out of the window and Raphael shamelesly eyeing Simon, averting his gaze any time their eyes meet. They would probably leave in a few minutes as the barrista was currently ending his shift.

"Hey Sandra!" Magnus suddenly shouted at Simon and motioned him to come over.

"What the hell are you doing" Raphael hissed at his friend.

"Maria, I'm really sorry but someone else will have to take your order, I already ended my shift and logged out of the register." the barrista said.

"So I see, " came the response ".. would you care to join us for a drink?"

_I'm really gonna kill him someday_ Raphael thought as he kicked his friend under the table, and glared at him. Simon looked a litte uncertain at first, but then smiled and sat next to Magnus.

"I don't really want to, um, disturbe your date, or something" he stuttered, looking a little vunreable.

"Wha-" Raphael almost chocked on his coffe. "That, this, no, no! Not a date, ew"

Magnus almost perfectly pretended to be offended by the 'ew' at the end of his friends sentece. "We're just old friends, and ew? Raphael darling I think you're exaggerating”

Raphael thought he imagined it but it seemed Simon was actually a little relieved.

"Oh!" he heard Magnus gasp while staring at his phone, clearly overacting. "My father needs my assitance, completely forgot!" he said starting to stand up."I hope you don't mind I'll leave you two alone"

Raphael just shot him an angry look saying _you don't have a father_ and sighed way too loud for his liking. Simon seemed a little uncomfortable, as Raphael assumed he wasn't stupid and also Magnus wasn't the best actor ever. But as soon as his friend was out of sight the barrista smiled in the most innocent and beautiful way he had ever seen anyone smile.

 

After an hour of sipping coffe and talking with Simon, Raphael acctually thought he might be in love _wait what, no, no he wasn't_. Well the talking thing was mostly Simon rambling on and on about his studies, friends, favourite comics and movies, and although Raphael was on the verge of a headache, he really didn't mind. He enjoyed it, actually. He listened to every word and occasionally expressed his opinion even though it was hard to focus because of Simons captivating eyes. He found out that the boy was two years older, studying accounting, which by the way he really didn't suspect, but he was also in a band. He was very obviously a huge geek and Raphael loved every word that spilled out of the boys lips about the new 'Logan' movie, whatever that was.

".. oh my god, I'm so sorry" the barrista said after a short pause " I'm totally rambling again, you're probably so bored right know" he was getting nervous."So sorry, you should have stopped me, tell me to shut up or something"

"It's okay" the younger said putting is hand on the others' before he even knew what he was doing. "I very much enjoy your rambling" he finished, smiling, and could have sworn the other blushed.

The pleasant evening ended not long after, when the older boy got a call from his friend asking if he forgot about Jaces' birthay, whoever that was. He just responded "No, not at all" and procedeed to hung up, which realy just made Raphael bearly choke a laugh.

"I'm so sorry.." the started.

"No, I'm sorry I kept you here so long" the younger said "thank you for the company"

Simon smiled and started getting up to leave and he smiled one more time at the other and almost shyly said "we should do that, maybe again some time, maybe, if you want to.." and with those words he left.

 

 

Next morning Raphael walked into the cafe with a little bit more cofidence. Yesterday he and Simon talked, laughed, had a connection!

This will be easy, just go up to him, say _Hi Simon, wanna grab dinner with me, get a yes, get coffe and leave for lecture_.

Easy peasy!

_Easy peasy? Who says that. Who even thinks that._

His plan was shaken to the core the moment he saw Simon. He looked amazing as always, with his thight jeans and loose T shirt, and that was fiiiiine. What wasn't fine, however, was the fact that there was a very conventionaly atractive blond guy leaning over the counter, chatting with Simon. It seemed like they new each other very well.

A sudden wave of jealousy covered him completely, and then the realisation came. _Of course Simon isn't single, of course he has a beautiful boyfriend._

He felf like running away but it would seem quite odd as he's almost reached the counter and it wouldn't go unnoticed by Simon.

As he made his way further he caught a bit of their conversation

''… would you just let it go! I know it's been months but please let it gooooo....ooooo hey Raphael” He finished with a slight blush forming, as he spotted him.

But before he could answer, the blond spoke. '' So you're Raphael, hmmm, interesting...”

'' what's so interesting about it?'' he asked with a dose of snark to it. He was the boyfriend of his wanna be boyfriend, he's not gonna be nice.

''Jace for the love of god, don't you dare say another word!'' Simon said in somewhat squicky voice.

This whole situation was odd and... wait... Jace? Why would Simon forgot about his own boyfriends' birthday? Unless he's a really, really horrible significant other... there was hope blossoming inside his stomach.

'' Are you two dating?'' he blurted out so quickly he wasn't even aware until it was out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself . _Dios mio, great job._

What he got in response to his question was histeric laughter from both boys. _Okayy, so.. no?_

' No, we're not dating'' came finally from the blonds lips '' Simon dating me? Please, look at him, and now look at me! I'm so out of his league''

'' Hey! Rude much?!'' Simon said

''I'd say it's rather quite the opposite'' _Raphael what are you doing? Get ahold of yourself_ ''I'm pretty sure the loving, caring and beautiful Simon wouldn't choose such an asshole for his boyfriend''

They stood for a few seconds in stunned silence, Raphael not quite believing he said what he said, Simon probably thinking he's a psycho and Jace quite understandably offended. But right when he was about to start digging a hole to crawl into and never come out of, they both smiled, Jace with something alike respect, and Simon warm and happy.

''You're quite right Raphael'' he said in Jaces' direction, then he turned to Raphael '' I'm a lot more into the quiet and mystirious at first glance and funny and loving while you get to know them'' 

Raphael gaped at him.  _That was flirting right?_ _He isn't losing his mind?_ He could swear he heard Jace whisper 'smooth'.

''So.. the usual?'' Simon asked.

''Yeah, just on the go, I have classes.. in like ten minutes'' Raphael responded.

'' You better hurry then'' he said while handing him his coffe.

Raphael paid, they exchanged smiles and as he was leaving he couldn't help but grin at his red coffee cup.. with a phone number and a smiley face drawn on it.

_What is with the red cups anyways? He always gets his coffe in red cups..._ no that's not important right now, he has a cute guy to text.

 

**To: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;11** Hey :) That was a nice little bonus to my coffee, thank you for that ;)

**From: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;13** I'm guessing it's Raphael? How was your morning lecture?

**To: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;16** I couldn't focus, you know, I kept thinking about a certain brown-haired barrista.

**From: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;18** Lucky guy, the barrista ;)

_Here it goes, all or nothing._

**To: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;25** Do you think he would accept if I asked him on a date?

**From: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;26** I'm pretty sure nobody could say no to those expressive eyebrows of yours :D

**From: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;26** Yeah, he would accept.

**To: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;28** Ha ha, hilarious

**To: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;29** Hi Simon, listen, there's this new marvel movie, would you like to go check it out with me tomorrow?

**From: The Cutest Barrista In The World aka Simon 13;30** Oh my! I wasn't expecting that at all! I would love to!

 

He straight up laughed at his phone, which of course had to lure in his friend and roommate.

''My dear Raphael, you laughing? Did that bitch from your Lit class broke a leg or something?'' he asked walking into his room.

''Hilarious, Magnus'' he sighed '' No, unfortunately, Camille is all fine.''

'' Sooooo...?'' he said laying himself on the bed.

He showed him his phone, and Magnus went from confused to straight up exhilarated. '' OH MY GOD'' he gasped '' finally!''

''Yeah'' was the only thing Raphael said.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

He was terrified.

Magnus put him in the tightest damn jeans he's ever seen, maroon button up and a leather jacket.

He paced in front of the cinema, worring he's overdressed, and then worring he's underdressed. And so on... His train of thought was promply stopped when he heard a solft 'hey' from behind him. He turned around and saw the most beautiful view he's ever seen.

Simon was standing under the neon logo of the cinema, his face lit up by its' colours in the dark. He was wearing grey skinnis, a soft pink, dotted button up and his worn out converse with superheroes. He looked perfect.

'' You're staring'' he laughed.

''I'm sorry'' Raphael said finally '' you just look... really... good'' _omg, again? Raphael you're the king of dating, congrats._

Simon laughed again ''You don't look too bad yourself''

Then he took Raphaels' hand and started slowly walking towards the entrance. ''We should probably, go or we'll be late for the commercials'' he said '' the commercials are a very important part of the cinematic experience!'' he added, to which Raphael bursted into laughet. ''What? They aaaaaaaree!'' Simon whined, but he was laughing too.

It was going to be a good night.

 

And it was a good night. It was close to 10PM, and they were sitting on a bench in the park with hot dogs and two cups of tea. It was quite a struggle, finding a booth that sold tofu sausages at 10PM but hey, they managed.

Simon was in the middle of his rant about why Evan Peters is a better Quicksilver than Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Raphael listened, fascinated. '' … and then Peters also made the character fun you know, which.. '' he looked up from his hot dog, straight into Raphael eyes ''… I am so sorry, I'm rambling, _again_ , why didn't you stop me?''

''Why would I? Your opinion is quite interesting, I never looked at it this way'' he answered blessing the day he spent bindge watching the X-men and the Avengers, so he at least knew what Simon was talking about '' I just always prefered Johnson 'cause he's hotter''

'' Oh my GOD WHAT?'' Simon exclaimed, offended through it was playful '' no, nah, oh no no! Have you seen Peters in AHS?!''

''No, I haven't, you'll have to show me someday''

''Yeah, I will.'' Simon said, smiling the most beautiful smile, of all the smiles. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Simon was kissing him. Short and sweet, and then he pulled away, looking as red as Raphels' shirt.

'' Sorry.. I just-'' he didn't finish 'cause Raphael pulled him closer and kissed him again, longer this time, and when Simon slightly parted his lips... it was a full on make out session.

He doesn't know how long they were kissing, but when they pulled away the were both out of breath and flushed with red swollen lips. They looked at each other for a long time, and then Simon was laughing. Raphael joined him and though he didn't know why they were laughing it felt good. He felt good. Happy.

 

 

**From: Simon aka boyfriend???? 11;48** Soooo, there's this party Jace is throwing (You know frat boys and their frat boy parties) and I thought maybe you'd like to come?

**From: Simon aka boyfriend????11;49** You could take Marcus with you.

_Who? Ahh..._

**From: Simon aka boyfriend????** 11;50 And you'd meet my friends!

_Oh god._

**From: Simon aka boyfriend????** 11;50 You'd meet Clary! Clary's like my BFF till grave

**From: Simon aka boyfriend????** 11;51 But you don't have to! Of course. If you don't want to

_wow, he's rambling even through texts, adorable._

**To: Simon aka boyfriend????** 11;52 Simon, I'd love to go to a frat boy party with you. When and where?

 

He stood with Magnus in front of the frat house. Him, in this all black look, and Magnus in his look at me I'm fabulous look with colorful hair and an obscene amount of rings and necklaces.. yeah it's safe to say they stood out amonghts all the guys in sports team jackets and all the girls in their party looks or cheerleder outfits. But Raphael didn't mind, honestly. He came here to see Simon, his hopefully boyfriend Simon, and nothing else really mattered.

''HEY!!'' one of said cheerleaders shouted through the music '' you must be Raphael and Marcel!''

''Magnus'' his friend corrected her '' it's Magnus, biscuit.''

''Oh..'' she looked a bit embarresed '' but Simon said.. I swear I didn't get your name wrong... I'll kill him today, Raphael say your goodbyes.'' she laughed '' I'm Clary''

''The BFF till grave'' Raphael said shaking her hand. She beamed at him.

''Raph!!!'' came from behind the girl, Clary ''You came!''

Before he knew it, Simon was in his arms. ''Of course I came'' He said burying his face in the older boys' hair, who was slightly intoxicated, judging from the giggles coming from his lips.

He took his hand and pulled him inside. He said a quiet hello to Jace, while passing him, still feeling a little guilty for calling him an asshole. Simon situated them on a couch, saying he'll be back with something to drink. He came back with one beer, and two red wines which he handed to him and Magnus, and Raphael wondered how the hell did he know, but he let it slide.

After a while of chatting and laughing, Magnus suddenly gasped. ''Oh my GOD.'' he whispered, looking behind them '' That's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life''

''Who? Jace?'' Simon asked amused, following Magnuses' gaze.

''I don't know, the dark haired one. The beautiful one, the one looking like he was sculpted by gods themselves.''

Simon snorted, almost choking on his beer. '' Alec? All right...''

''Alec? Alexander?'' Simon nodded '' what a beautiful name...'' Magnus added, voice full of wonder.

Simon snorted again which got him a punch, and Raphael just watched the exchange amused.

''Do you know him? Is he single? Is he gay?'' Magnus asked in one breath.

'' Yes, yes, and Jesus Christ '' he laughed '' I think so? He's not really the all out in the open kinda guy''

Magnus stared at him intently, and the sighed ''Well? What are you waiting for! Introduce me! Please?”  Simon stood up with a 'I'll be back' and a quick peck on Raphaels' lips.

 

Simon came back after a few moments, laughing his ass off. Raphael smiled at him.

''Did you introduced him with a wrong name?'' he asked.

''Yup.'' Simon anwered, with a pop on the 'p' '' called him Miriam, Alec was hilariously confused for a moment, but Magnus had to ruin it by correcting me, obviously''

The rest of the night went smooth, they drank, talked, danced a little, but spend most of the time cuddling on the sofa. Simon had his legs on the couch and was resting his head on Raphaels' chest, who was scraping his sculp with affection. When he glanced at the table he remembered someting. On the table there were loads of multicolored cups with all sorts of drinks, but only his cup was red.

''Simon?'' he said softly, wondering if the older boy fell asleep

''hmmm?''

''What is it with the red cups?''

''Huh?'' Simon lazily sat upright, looking at Raphael with confusion.

''You always give me drinks in red cups'' he continued. Simons' face went through a whole palette of emotions but it stopped on a slight embarrassment and a light blush covered his cheeks.

''Oh, it's nothing, really'' he said quietly '' I just think that colour suits you''

''Really?'' Raphael smiled at his (it's safe to say) boyfriend.

''Yeah...” Simon smiled as well '' not the bright, annoying red.. But you know, the deep red. Blood red.''

 

 

After that Raphael closet was reinforced with a ton of red sweaters and shirts, and they lived happily ever after. The End.

 

Oh and Malec happened, obviously. Then they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction and didn't mind the mistakes too much!  
> If there's any constructive critique I'll welcome it with open arms :D Other comments are welcome too.


End file.
